Brooke Thorne
Dodger, also known as 'PressHeartToContinue '(born 6 August 1987), is a friend of the Yogscast, part of the Polaris Network and is currently dating and living with Sam Thorne. She is a Youtuber who maintains two channels, PressHeartToContinue and DexterityBonus. She is also a regular host of many shows on the Polaris YouTube channel such as, The Daily Byte, Sort This!, Friend Zone and The Co-Optional Podcast. In-Yogiverse *She first appeared "in the Yogiverse" on one of Simon and Lewis's Vlogs of their first trip to America where they visited her, Rosanna and Husky for some coffee. *She was a host of the 5th episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Simon was the guest of said episode. *She was a host of the 22nd episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when DaveChaos was the guest of said episode (although Dave was not a member of the Yogscast at that point). *She was a host of the 11th episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Sips was the guest of said episode. *She was a host of the 22nd episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Strippin was the guest of said episode. *She did a Q&A video with Strippin. *She appeared along with Simon and Jesse in a Bioshock Infinite unboxing video. *Dodger was paired with Simon in the second Polaris Chivalry tournament, who subsequently team-killed her multiple times, putting both of them in last place. *Dodger fought against Strippin in the third round of the second Polaris Blood Bowl tournament. * Dodger was a guest on Strippin's show on Polaris, Strippin's Got Game. Channels Main Channel (PressHeartToContinue) Her main channel, PressHeartToContinue is used for Gaming Newz, which she uploads every Sunday. She also does Let's Plays of various games, including dating sims like Hatoful Boyfriend and past streams of games like Dark Souls II, which Dodger uploads all throughout the week. On Fridays she alternates between uploading Welcome to the Fandom in which she discusses a certain piece of media and the fandom surrounding it and the newly revamped series, Swords and Stitches, where her and her friend Aaron do DIY crafts that are often video game themed. She also has a series called 1-Cup in which she plays a game for one session. Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus, is used for her daily vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she drinks coffee (or other beverages such as, Tea and Water as well as Mountain Dew and Root Beer on special occasions) and talks about her day. She is occasionally joined by her friends, once being joined for coffee by Hannah. She also occasionally uploads Q&As where she answers three work-related questions, three personal-related questions, and three silly and random questions submitted to her through Twitter. Series Ongoing * Gaming Newz * 1-Cup (see below for complete list of 1-Cups) * Stream & Tuesday Podcasts Announcements * Welcome to the Fandom * Swords and Stitches * Stream Clips, Highlights and Full Re-Uploads * Coffeh Time (DexterityBonus) * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments Finished * Dark Souls II (Stream Re-Uploads) * FTL: Faster Than Light * Lucius * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * The Testament of Sherlock Holmes * They Bleed Pixels * Dead Space * Monster Hunter * Path of Exile * Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper * Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox * Always Remember Me * Long Live The Queen * Magical Diary * OFF * Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei * Dodge This! * The Wolf Among Us * Hatoful Boyfriend * I Tried * Dreaming Mary * Sims 4 Stream Clips Hiatus * Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Cry is currently taking a break) 1-Cups * A Walk in the Dark * Blood of the Werewolf * The Stanley Parable * Electronic Super Joy * Am I...? * Volgarr * Always Sometimes Monsters * Octodad Dadliest Catch * Octodad Dadliest Catch Co-Op Mode * Hotline Miami * 1849 * Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman * Defiance * Child of Light * Angvik * Ziggurat Quotes *"Hi! This is Dodger and you're watching my show!" * "I'd like a burger, extra jizzum." *"I don't really need to work on our relationship right now...is that wrong to say?" *I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." *"Then I have to like...pull it out." *"It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) *"Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" *"It's just ships.....ships everywhere!" *"Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" *"Your sisters are hot fap fap fap﻿!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) *"Wear protection!" *"Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." *"Just slip it in there." *"I fucking love foxes." *"I want them to be useful. Cute, useful shit." *"Why is this in Portuguese?" *"Get right up in that booty." *"I was proposed to, in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." *"I like the cut of your jib!" (Impersonating Azami from Hatoful Boyfriend) * "People love that shit!" Trivia *She is a Host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit. *She owns two cats, one called Sherlock (referred to as SherlockCat) and Watson (referred to as WatsonKitty). Both are obviously named after the two primary characters in the Sherlock Holmes fictional series of media. *Coffee is her favourite beverage and has referred to herself multiple times as a "self-proclaimed coffee addict". *She played Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, Broken Quest. *She loves Plants Vs Zombies. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. *She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification. *She is lactose intolerant. *On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. *Dodger is known to be a big fan of the BBC Sherlock TV Series as well as Sherlock Holmes in general. Despite this, it is unknown whether she has played the mobile game, Sherlock the Network. *She believes in ghosts. *Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio. *Brooke spent the majority of her time in her later education in theatre as revealed in her Welcome to the Fandom video on Cosplayers in Theatre. *Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone. *She worked in Starbucks before she made a youtube channel. *Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, 3 of which have both been shown on camera or have been told about by Dodger herself: a small one on her upper back that was shown during Random Encounters' Eevee Song and a large, spiral-shaped one on her right side of her torso that Dodger told her fans about during a previous Coffeh Time, as well as a white USB symbol on one of her fingers. *Dodger used to have a tattoo on the left side of her neck as shown in early Coffeh Time videos, however it was removed at some point for unknown reason(s). *Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Husky or Mike Lamond, famous for his Starcraft II commentaries and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series, Nerdy Nummies. *Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin, more commonly known by her internet alias, Happileeerin is a editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends as well as Aaron, who's position/role at Polaris is unknown but is the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stitches, is shown to be a good friend of Dodger's. *She is a host of MangaPod, an manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests. *PressFartToContinue, a well-known youtuber commenter actually started to stalk Dodger which eventually led to Dodger blocking them from both her youtube channels and the Polaris youtube channel. In revenge, PFTC doxxed Dodger on 4chan (posted personal information about her). *Dodger was a guest on Tabletop, a board gaming show along with Wil Wheaton. *Dodger is the sister of musician, Jarrod Lawson. * She grew up on a large farm in Oregon. Links *PressHeartToContinue * DexterityBonus *Twitter *Twitch *Tumblr * LinkedIn Gallery Dodger.jpg Coffeh.jpg Eevee Song Dodger.png|Dodger as she appears in Random Encounters' Eevee Song. (Note the small tattoo on her upper back) Simon and Jesse.PNG|Dodger, Simon and Jesse. Stripper.jpg|The first photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dodgin.jpg|The second photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dave & Dodger.jpg|Dodger with DaveChaos during Gemucon 2013 Dodger's Icon.jpg|Dodger's most well-known avatar Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris